With the rapid development of communications technologies, functions of a mobile terminal become increasingly powerful, and a range and an environment in which a mobile terminal is used become increasingly diverse. For example, currently, many mobile terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and personal computers all have a function of panoramic photographing.
When a mobile terminal performs panoramic photographing, a user rotates the mobile terminal to photograph a scene that needs to be photographed. A basic principle of “panoramic photographing” is that edge parts of two photos are searched for, and registration is performed on areas that have closest imaging effects, so as to complete automatic stitching of the photos. Multiple photographed photos may be then stitched as one panoramic photo according to the foregoing stitching principle, and a vision of a scene recorded in the panoramic photo is relatively broad. When browsing a photo, a user may browse relatively rich image content on a panoramic photo, which features a relatively strong visual impact.
However, although currently, relatively rich photo content can be recorded in a panoramic photo, the photo is relatively large when the panoramic photo is presented in a mobile terminal. When browsing the panoramic photo, a user needs to manually slide the photo to browse the photo content, which is relatively complex in terms of operations.